Keep It A Secret
by AlexandraGaler
Summary: I wouldn't call it snugging exactly. I definitely do not snuggle with anyone. I am an almost legally adult...fully grown young man, and I do not snuggle with other men. I just...lay extremely close to one. Only one. Because he is perfect, and he is mine. (Just a snugly one-shot. I may add more if anyone asks.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just Realllly wanted to make Ed and Roy cuddle so i made this. I might add more to this story later, but for now it's just a one-shot.I did want to make a story that was right before 'If I Came' so that's what this might turn into. Over time.

Have fun, and i hope you like it. Please review! I need criticism, constructive or not

-Alex

* * *

You know that tingling warm feeling you get when your crush looks at you.

Then the buzzing that comes when they are close to you. The explosive excitement that comes when they admit that they like you too. Because you never thought a grown man with a successful career and a bright future would even glance at such a giant failure as...

And then finally the feeling of utter happiness and bliss when they do your favorite thing _with you_. Even though it is a stupid to be that happy about something so _simple_.

Because you know that they actually care enough about you to take the time out of their life to do something for you. Even if they like it too. Even if they don't know that it is your favorite thing.

Well Don't tell Roy.

Actually don't tell anyone because it's embarrassing, but...one of my favorite things to do is falling asleep in Roy's arms after sex. Or just anytime at all, but especially after sex. After sex because he was more tired and likely to hold me closer without really thinking about it.

The sex is good and all. Hot and wet and needy. With practiced movements on Roy's part and always leaving me in a trembling incoherent mess when it's done, but this is better.

I wouldn't call it snugging exactly. I definitely do _not_ snuggle with anyone. I am an almost legally adult...fully grown young man, and I do not snuggle with other men. I just...lay extremely close to one. Only one. Because he is perfect, and he is mine.

Not that I really care if it would be called snuggling. Laying here with my face burred in Roy's naked warm chest, his arms wrapped around my back and face nuzzling into my hair, legs entangled. His chest expands gently every few seconds and his heat thumps against my head, a gentle thrum to guide me through life. I can't really bring myself to care about anything.

The image of Roy looming above me is still fresh in my mind. Mouth open, eyes closed, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. Much like my own. Skin flushed, and panting. Face twisted in an expression of perfect erotic pleasure.

I feel like nothing can hurt me right now. Nothing is wrong. Like I'm floating off somewhere far away from all of my problems. Somewhere warm and comfortably firm muscled. Somewhere that smells vaguely of sex and the way Roy smells that I can't describe because its simply too wonderful for words. Somewhere perfect. Somewhere where I don't have to protect anyone. Where I am the one being protected.

Some of that could be the exhaustion that comes after having sex (Especially for so long as we had just done) But I don't really care about that either. If I'm not thinking clearly, who cares. At liest I can enjoy it.

I know that tomorrow I will have to go back to work. I know that both Roy and I will go about our day pretending that this never happened and commencing in our usual yelling at one another. Hawkeye will threaten to shoot Roy when he doesn't do his stupid paperwork. Alphonse will urge me to calm down and go do whatever we were supposed to be doing. Live will go on. Because it is a secret. Because our relationship is considered wrong. The only reason that Alphonse knows is because he walked in on us kissing. Thank goodness that we were only kissing. We have to hide this from everyone else. It's a consent struggle in the office.

But for now I will let Roy's gentle breathing pull me into a peaceful sleep.

It's not snuggling.

It's cuddling.

There is a difference.

* * *

Isn't that nice. :-) So cute! So...tell me what you thought, and if you want me to continue.


	2. Waking Up

Well here i am again, neglecting my other story. (not that anyone cares)

I have made up my mind that since i liked the last chapter so much -and it got a review(Thanks review person!)- that i would write another one. It's a bit different but i hope you still like it.

-Alex

* * *

I love waking up with Edward snuggled into my arms. It's not something that I have ever told anyone, but for some reason, it makes me feel prideful. The fact that Edward and I are still in the same bed after all the nights we have been together. To know that -that so many others- he isn't a one night stand.

Even though I would never hear the end of it if I told him, I like the fact that he is so small. It pleases the possessive side of me to no end, seeing him lying so close to me, completely trusting and wrapped up in my arms.

His face is smoothed over in a peaceful dreamless sleep. Long golden, almost majestic hair, fanned out behind his head and draping over his auto-mail shoulder. Creating a beautiful mix of soft glowing gold and shiny cool silver. The perfectly tanned skin of his upper back and chest had been uncovered during the night and now shone in the early morning light.

It's all so different from last night. When his tan skin was hot and flushed with raw desire for me to caress it. When his hair was sticking to his face and neck -at lest the part that I wasn't biting or sucking on- his face was the utter opposite of calm. Mouth closed tightly, trying to stop the moaning that threatened to spill out .Eyes wide with pleasure and staring at me like I was the most perfect thing in the world. Which I wasn't. He was.

Edward usually sleeps much later than I do, his body unused to the exhaustion that comes after sex. That gives me quite a bit of time -even hours sometimes- to watch him sleep. Even though if he knew he would kick me and call me a pervert. Witch I couldn't deny.

I knew that later today we would have to back to work. We would try to pretend that we still hated each other and hide our relationship from the office. Even though they probably already knew. Alphonse knew for sure.

I move my head down a bit to smell Edward's hair. It smells like strawberry's. The first time that I smelled his hair I almost laughed at him for having such a girly smelling head. He had blushed and kicked me lightly in the shin, than explained that his friend Whiney had, had that smell of shampoo when he went to live with her and it reminded him of home. It was also a rather common scent and was easy to find.

Edward stirs and shifts his hands on my chest. They had been trying to wrap around my waist last night, but he had apparently given up on that idea and moved to fold them on my chest. I didn't mind, it made him all the more cute. He breaths in a deep breath and his eyes flutter open. I smile and stare down into the sleepy golden orbs until their owner gains enough awareness to blink and stare back at me.

"Good morning, Roy," he greets quietly.

"Morning darling," my voice is lower than normal from the morning numbness. A slight glare comes on to Edward face.

"Hate your stupid pet names, Mustang." He grumbles. "My name is Roy. You seemed clear on that last night." His face gains a reddish tint.

"Well, unless you want me to call you that at work than you'll just have to get used to it," sigh.

"We have a few hours before we have to go to work. Now that you don't have to go back to Alphonse, we can spend the mornings together."

"I'm happy just like I am," he says as he lowers his head back to my chest.

"You seem rather snugglie this morning."

"This isn't snuggling."

"Oh, my mistake," sarcasm laces my voice. "Not snuggling, cuddling. How could I have made a mistake like that."

"I hate you." His voice is muffled by my chest.

"No you don't, You love me. How about we go and get some breakfast?" My lover's stomach rumbles. "I'm taking that as a yes." I sit up , groaning and pulling Edward up with me. His head parts from my chest and he leans back on his hands. There are lines on one side of his face from the pillows and sheets.

"I need my cloths." He says after he starts to get up. Now that the upper half of his body is uncovered I can see his toned stoumach and chest muscles. Trying not to drool over his beautiful body, I manage to push out a normally sounding response.

"I think you look just fine the way you are,"

"I'm not walking around your house naked. At least not in the day time." I smirk and settle between our ideas and toss him one of my larger t-shirts while I slip on some pants. He pulls the shirt on to his head and stands up. The shirt reaches half way to his knees, and the affect almost has me feeling short of breath. Edward is wearing my shirt. Only my shirt. I know that he naked under those cloths.

"I don't think I have ever seen you in anything besides that stupid black outfit that you always wear."

"It's not stupid," he mutters as we leave the room and descend the stairs. My house isn't particularly big, though it isn't small either. The upstairs consists of two bedrooms both on the right side of the hall. The first bedroom is the guest bathroom, with the attached bathroom. Even though it is typical for the master bedroom to have the attached bathroom, I always wanted to give my guests the upmost hospitality when at my house. And I could use the bathroom when there were no guests.

The stairs lead into the kitchen/dining room. If you turn left from the stairs that you will find yourself in the living room. There are two perpendicular couches in there, separated by a coffee table between them, and -of course- a fire place is in the wall. The door to my library is in the far right corner of the living room and the front door is in the dining room part of the kitchen. The whole bottom floor and upstairs Hall is floored with dark wood and has a light blue wall paper.

."What are we going to have for breakfast?" He asks, bending down and glancing in the fridge. Oh gosh... bending over. I clear my throat.

"You know that shirt doesn't reach past your hips right."

"I know." He knows. He knows and he's still teasing me with that tight, perfectly round ass of his. He finally emurgs from the fridge. "You don't have any juice Roy."

"I don't drink juice, I'm not a child. I drink milk." I walk over beside him and pay his head affectionately. "Maybe if you drank more milk, you wouldn't be so small." Edward glared at me.

"Maybe if you keep calling me small I won't spend the night at your house for a month." I held my hands up in defeat.

"Fine than." I pull the little blonde boy out of the way and open the refrigerator back up. "I am going to make pancakes for breakfast...with milk in them." He crossed his arms.

"Fine. I am going to go take a shower and get dressed, we are supposed to be at work in an hour." My head whipped around and looked at the clock.

"How did it get to be ten o'clock already?!" Edward laughed but didn't answer, disiding instead to go upstairs and take his shower. Fifteen minutes later found us plating pancakes and Edward devoured his. I got dressed and headed off to work, while Edward went to find his brother. That was we wouldn't come to work at the same time.

* * *

The end...not really. Did you like it? Tell me? I need reviews.

Sorry for my lack of spelling ability.

-Alex


End file.
